Online wagering gaming has become increasingly popular, as players connect their personal computing devices to the Internet to access and play wagering games. Typically, the gaming is hosted on a website owned by an Operator who holds a license from the applicable government (if such a license is necessary in the Operator's jurisdiction) to host wagering game play online. The Operator typically maintains for its users monetary accounts established for funding game play in any of the wagering games that the Operator hosts. A player can add funds to his online account with the Operator by any of various methods, and then use those funds to place wagers in any of the Operator's hosted games that the player chooses to play. If the player achieves any winnings in a hosted online game, the Operator may credit those winnings to the player's account, or may disburse the money to the user in some other way.
When a player selects an online wagering game to play via an Operator's site, typically a communication is sent from the player's computing device to the Operator's server hosting the website, indicating the requested game that the player would like to play. In response, the Operator server delivers to the player's web browser a link to download the game content software for the requested game from a game supplier server, often referred to as a remote game server (RGS). The game supplier server often is owned and/or operated by a game supplier who is a different entity (e.g., a different corporation or other type of company) from the gaming website Operator, and who develops and/or supplies the game content software that, when executed on the player's device, provides the game play of a particular wagering game. Any of a variety of wagering games may be provided by game suppliers for online gaming, including some that mimic wagering games traditionally hosted in brick-and-mortar casinos, such as reel-spinning (slot machine) games, wagering card games (e.g., poker, blackjack, etc.), roulette, arcade games, etc. A player who has an account with a wagering gaming Operator can typically select from a menu of the games hosted by that Operator, to be enabled to download the game content software for the particular selected game from that game's RGS. The downloaded game content software can then be executed on the player's device to play the wagering game.